As I Die
by wishing-is-wasting
Summary: “I am going to die soon, whether you like it or not” Gabriella only has a few hours to live and she and Troy have to come to terms with her impending death. But will they be able to let go before her time comes? Troyella


**Before I die**

**"I am going to die soon, whether you like it or not" Gabriella only has a few hours to live and she and Troy have to come to terms with her impending death. But will they be able to let go before her time comes? Troyella**

**T**

**Tragedy/Romance**

**AN OKay i said i would do some random oneshots and here is one i suddenly got an idea for. Its kinda sad but cute. ANyways please review! Also i'll be updating I cant love you and Give me hope really soon. Also for anyone who read Ten Steps To Make Him Love You the sequel will be published in about two weeks and its called Not Now,Forever, the summary for it will be posted on my profile soon. **

The leaves kept falling. The sun would still rise and set every day. The cars would drive by. The clocks would tick. The stars would flicker. Clearly the world wasn't ending. But it was for Troy Bolton.

The pitying looks that followed him, the murmurs of "I'm glad it isnt me", the way she ignored it. He hated it. Hated the fact he was going to lose her forever. The way that he would wake up all alone. He would watch all his friends happily married and have no one. It didn't matter how many times she pleaded with him, he refused to say it. If he said it it would make it real. As long as he didn't say it, things would stay the same.

"Say it" She said to him, her voice soft and understanding.

"No" He replied averting his eyes from her. "If I say it, it will be true" He heard her soft sigh from next to him and tightened his grip on her hand.

"Look at me" Troy looked down his eyes meeting hers "I am going to die whether you like it or not. So please, say it for me"

Troy looked at her eyes, eyes so full of an overwhelming sadness and pain that he couldn't begin to understand

"I can't lose you" He said his voice wobbling slightly

"You are going to lose me though. But later on, we'll see each other again, and we'll be able to pick up right where we left off. I promise"

Her voice was so comforting, he couldn't imagine what it would be like not to hear her everyday. Tears gathered in his eyes

"I don't want to have to wait to see you" He said sticking his bottom lip out petulantly.

A small smile crossed her pale lips

"But I want to wait to see you. I want to be able to watch you running around with your own family. We can forget about the plan for now"

A tear fell from his eye. She couldn't forget the plan. The plan was what kept him going. What kept them going during the fights. Without the plan he was exposed to ten harsh reality that was his life.

"No" He mumbled softly burying his face in her soft, bouncy curls

"Troy. Create a new plan. A plan for you."

A frown crossed his face, he didn't want a plan without her. It had always been their thing. What they joked about. What they fought over. What kept them together always.

They sat in silence, knowing that they would only have a few more times like these. Knowing that soon it would be all over. Knowing that she would be gone, not just for now, but forever. She could never come back.

"I love you. You can't die"

Troy said running a finger over her paling face.

"I love you to. But you know that neither of us can control this, no matter how much we want to" Her voice was shaking and Troy realised just how scared she was. And then he was scared not just for himself, but for her. It hit him that she was probably crying inside, knowing that's he would never be the one that he grew old with, to not be the mother of his children, to not be there for everything that happened to him.

"You're scared aren't you?" He asked, his eyes wide with fear of her answer

"Terrified. Not of dying. But for you. I'm terrified that you're going to do something stupid after I go" She broke off tears trickling down her face " And I just need you to say it"

She looked up at him taking in his features. His lips, his nose, his eyes. Everything. She needed him to say it. Otherwise she would die feeling like a failure.

"Please" Her voice quivered "Say it"

She wanted to get up and shake him, to tickle him until he did. But she was too weak. She could barely move. The only thing keeping her from going was Troy.

"Gabs…" He tried

"Say it"

"Gabi"

"Say it"

"Brie…"

"Say it"

Troy sighed

"I can't. You know I never make promises I can't keep. And I just can't keep that one."

Gabriella let out a shaky breath. She leant closer in towards hi, needing to fell his comforting presence next to her.

"If I had a choice I wouldn't die" She said "I would stay with you forever and we could live in the suburbs and have three kids. Then we would grow old together and watch our grandchildren grow u. And then when we died we'd die in each others arms." She smiled weakly "But that's not the way fate wanted it. They wanted me to die. And you know somewhere out there is your soul mate. And I know you'll find her" Gabriella told Troy confidently ignoring the sadness in his eyes

"I don't want someone else. I want you Gabs"

Gabriella bit her lip

"But I only have a few hours left. I can't be with you forever."

She knew those words stung him. But it was the truth, it was reality and she couldn't change that.

She felt hot tears spill over from her eyes and drip down her ghostly face.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you" Gabriella sobbed burying her head in Troy's chest feeling his soothing hands stroke her hair in a claming manner

"I don't want that either Gabriella'"

Troy told her gently

And he sobbed along side of her. Wishing that happily ever afters were true.

Wishing that he and Gabriella could walk off into the sunset together, hand in hand.

"Troy. Its time" Gabriella's feeble voice came, awakening Troy from his peaceful slumber

Troy jumped in fear. It was happening. He was losing his Brie.

"Please" She begged "Please just say it" Troy looked at her desperately, at the tears streaming down her face. At her pained face, he felt his heart break.

"Brie…"

She shook her head "No excuses. Just please, my last wish say it" The doctors were coming and soon she would be gone forever.

Her brown eyes were begging him, he looked at her mesmerized by her. Just like the first time he laid eyes on her.

"He closed his eyes

"I promise to live my life, with or without you, so that when I see you again I can tell you all about everything I experienced."

Gabriella smiled

"I love you Troy" She managed

"I love you too Brie" He whispered cupping her face with his hands "More than you'll ever know."

The footsteps were approaching

"I don't want to let you go. You're my wife, we're only twenty five"

"But Troy" Gabriella whispered slowly "Till" She broke off breathing unevenly "Death do us" Her eyes looked a him briefly before drooping "Part. Till death do us part. This is death. This is goodbye" Troy looked at her pain welling up in his heart as his tears spilled down his face, he held her hands.

"Goodbye my Brie"

"See you later wildcat" Gabriella whispered before closing her eyes.

Troy didn't move, he clutched her hand to him, stroked her pale face. He only heard the machines beeping. He couldn't take his eyes off her,. The moment he blinked it would be over.

The door turned and her doctor came in.

"She's gone isn't she?" He choked out

"I'm afraid so" The doctor replied.

He felt himself spinning, he felt his heart break. This was a nightmare. A nightmare. It had to be. She couldn't have left him.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave' the doctor told him gently

"Troy gave her one last glance, leaned in for one last kiss, he felt her lips cold, and still.

"It's not the end" He whispered as he left

**A year later**

"Brie. I miss you so much it hurts. I know we were meant for each other – but I refuse to break that last promise I made you. I'm going on a date soon. I just wanted to come see you. I know you're watching over me, but I just felt I needed to be close to you" Troy said, his voice low and sad, as he leant against her gravestone, his head resting against the cool stone

"I still remember us. I will never ever forget you, but you're right. I can imagine how disappointed you'd be if I came up there with now stories to tell you. I love you Brie. Always have always will"

Troy smiled slightly as he ran his fingers over the engraved message

_Gabriella Montez_

_1990-2015_

_Taken from us to early._

_Daughter, Friend, wife, wildcat_

_She will live on in our hearts forever_

_Never to be forgotten_

A single tear escaped his eye

He stood up brushing himself down, with a smile he looked up to the sky

"Some place out there I know you're smiling at me. I just know it, Brie"

**AN Love it?Hate it? Either ways review and tell me. I'm always open to constructive critism, just not brutal attacks or falmes!**


End file.
